masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Geth Plasma SMG
The Geth Plasma SMG is an submachine gun in Mass Effect 3. Description This submachine gun works on the same principles as the Spitfire: it shoots super conducting toroids that break apart on impact, retaining an electrical charge that flash-converts the shrapnel into plasma. Unlike the Spitfire, however, this smaller geth weapon has been modified to take thermal clips. Holding down the trigger speeds up its rate of fire, rapidly depleting the gun’s heat sink in exchange for nearly continuous fire. Acquisition *'Multiplayer:' Randomly rewarded by purchasing a multiplayer item pack after the Mass Effect 3: Resurgence Pack has been downloaded and installed.http://blog.bioware.com/2012/04/06/mass-effect-3-resurgence-pack/ Player Notes *This weapon has a dizzying rate of fire and will burn through the hundred round magazine in seconds. Using the SMG Magazine and Heat Sink upgrades will greatly extend the amount of time you can fire. Heat Sink will allso make it possible to fire a longer time after the fire speed bonus have triggered. *The damage on this gun is very low. Because of this, adding a High Caliber Barrel is a bad idea, as +25% to the already low damage is still too small to be worth it. Couple the heat sink with a magazine upgrade and you have a very formidable close range sidearm with amazing ammo capacity. *The Batarian Soldier can wield this gun very effectively. His Batarian Enforcer passive ability can grant over 600 reserve rounds. *Using the Geth Plasma SMG with a biotic prone character, such as an Asari or Drell, is not advised. The two seconds the gun takes to warm up to its full potential can leave you vulnerable to other attacks which will deplete the relatively low barrier and health pool that those races have. Also, characters making extensive use of their powers will likely have a short enough cooldown so that by the time the weapon warms up, they will already be able to use their powers. *This weapon also has rather low recoil for its high rate of fire. As such, achieving headshots during sustained fire is rather easy. This allows the user to take advantage of the high rate of fire coupled with a headshot damage multiplier, to take out enemies extremely quickly. Sustained fire can stagger Geth Hunters and Pyros, which can get you precious seconds to land extra headshots. *The Marksman power is extremely powerful on this weapon. With rate of fire upgrades, the Geth SMG spits death out in all directions. The extra headshot damage ability can allow you to take out most enemies even on the hardest difficulties in moments. The obvious problem with this tactic is the recoil is also increased slightly and you will burn through ammo extremely quickly *It is not recommended to use the Geth SMG against any armored target, as the already low damage will be severely decreased due to the reducing effect armor has. Having a backup weapon with high damage per bullet is advised. Alternatively, a player can use Armor-Piercing Ammo, but it will only have a significant effect on Bronze difficulty. *If you are not worried by running out of ammo or a little more weight and have a build that give you high damage bonus with weapons, adding the high calibre barrel and heat sink mod can give you a light minigun. References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Geth